


Hushed Whispers

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flick doesn't really get monogamous relationships, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: She is vaguely bewildered when he explains, but feels a bit guilty as she's told she should, and tries to watch her step.





	

The first time Flick has that conversation, it takes her a moment to realize that the boy, Tinbrand, sounds honestly upset. They argued before, for sport more than anything serious, but this is different, and she makes an effort to ignore that even now his face looks so damn pretty, and listens. 

She is vaguely bewildered when he explains, but feels a bit guilty as she's told she should, and tries to watch her step. 

It takes her three days of carefully watching every her word and gesture, before she realizes that the charm has worn off and now that she has to be so wary, they have nothing to talk about. 

She makes an offhand remark to the girl she's seen watching them before and when Tinbrand comes to her, all apologetic and guilty, she just beams and wishes them the best. 

Twelve years later she stands in the first row when a priest ties a knot between their hands. 

The next time the topic arises it's with Falka, and it surprises Flick again. She is playing with her hand, tracing the tattoo when the human suddenly takes it back and shoves a load of grievances on Flick, then looks at her, unsure. Flick takes it in stride, but then there is the dwarf, all soft and stunning, smelling softly like the spice market. The next time she talks with Falka it's, absolutely by accident, right by the fish market, Flick feels like she's going to vomit and tries not to breath, almost running away when Falka is too busy talking to the merchant to notice her absence. 

 

Ushug is the first one to take it with grace. She's the tallest person Flick has ever seen, and she considers the way her neck hurts absolutely worth it. Ushug mentions it, setting her book aside for a moment. Flick instinctively gets defensive, but Ushug just snorts and tells her that she and the dwarf look good together. 

 

Podon breaks her heart a little, because she is old enough by now to recognize she does not want to change. Flick sees the way he pretends to be blind, to not see her flirting, but flinches every time she winks at somebody. He prepares a dinner twice a week, then three times, and starts to visit her at the Academy and makes her a dagger. Finally she can't take it anymore and sits him down to talk. It is nearly morning when she leaves, his house, feeling nearly as heartbroken as he when he gently asks to not see her again, at least for a while. 

 

After they end up in Illerith, she watches herself around Leo closely, deciding she's messed up his life enough as it is. She tries to fix it, she really does, and maybe even starts to think that here he can be actually happier, than he was back in Highmere. 

She does her best not to do anything that might upset him, but then there's Albany, Oswald and Albany’s thighs, and she really can't help herself. 

When she flirts openly, in the corner of her eye she sees Leo's look, as appraising as her own, and there's something, a spark of a plan beginning to form in her head. Then they come back in dresses, and even without the heels they manage to short-circuit Flick’s brain, so she forgets for the moment, but the seed of a thought was planted and starts to take root. 

She really needs to write another letter soon. 

  
  
  



End file.
